I'm In Love With You
by loverlyness
Summary: -Sequel to Dreaming Again- Elizabeth and Josh have been together for 7 years now, and they're positive they're meant to be. But with Josh have duties to the pack and with strange things happening to Elizabeth, will their love be able to stay strong?
1. Our House

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 1

"Josh! Can you bring me that text book on the kitchen counter?!"

"Sure thing, love."

It had been nearly 7 years since I had met Joshua Black, and they've been the most wonderful years of my entire life. I couldn't go one second without thinking of him, let alone being next to him. He loved me just as much, if not more.

"Here you go." He set the book onto my lap and then gave me a long, deep kiss. It was one of those kisses you'd see in a Disney movie…or maybe in a movie where someone had to leave for a long time.

"Thank you." I wasn't sure what I was thanking him for more...the book or the kiss?

"Guess what I have, Elizabeth."

I turned around and saw him holding an envelope with a check in it and he was wearing a huge grin.

"An envelope with paper in it?" I giggled softly, but then Josh's grin grew wider.

"This is the check that will officially tell the bank, and anyone else who I happen to scream it at on the way home, that we own our house."

"That's the last payment on our house?! Oh my God, Josh!" I leaped off of the couch and gave him a huge hug. Josh had gotten so much taller because of the werewolf thing, so it was a bit harder to give him a huge hug. Luckily, he could still give me one.

"Yep! And I'm not going to wait for it to get mailed itself. I am going to drive up to the bank right now and then I'm going to drive home to the house that will officially be ours." He grabbed the car keys and kissed me on the forehead before he headed out the door.

"I love you!" I shouted out the door.

"Love you more!" He shouted back as he drove off.

Yes, it's true. Josh and I bought a house together a year after we were out of high school. My parents insisted on paying it off right away for me, but I told them that we wanted to pay it off ourselves. Of course, they always sent a little bit of money every month to help out a bit. We found a place that's between the reservation and my family's house nearly equally, and of course we still go to our meadow every once in a while. But things are a lot busier nowadays.

We still live in Forks, though I'm dying to get out of this place. Who knows when we'll get out?

Josh has a job at the Forks car wash. He's co-manager, but even then it's not the most glamorous or highest paying job out there. My job is getting money sent to us from my parents and going to online-college.

I wished I could be going to real college, but Josh still has his duties as a werewolf and apparently the world will end if he's not there when they need him. It made me so angry when I would get a call from those damn werewolves asking for Josh and they would always hang up if I answered. It was absolutely childish. Josh knew how much I hated it, and everyday when we woke up, he told me that someday we'll have the biggest house in the biggest city in the entire world. I didn't need the biggest house in the world, but I looked forward to at least moving to a big city in this country.

Josh and I have yet to get married. We talk about it every once in awhile and my parents are always trying to discuss it with him whenever they get the chance. I think they're just being impatient little vampires. I mean, they were married right out of high school, while we decided to take our times with things.

The whole werewolf thing didn't help us at all. It seemed like they always needed Josh. Whenever he had to leave, I could see the sadness in his eyes because he had to leave me at home alone. But I would always tell him not to worry, because most of the time I had homework or something school related to do. Even when he would only be gone for five minutes, I would miss him.

My parents made me promise them that when we did move to a big city, that we would let them pay off our house or buy it for us. I promised, knowing that houses elsewhere would be much more expensive than our house in Forks. Everyday we saw them; they would show me that they had a bank account set up especially for our city-house, our wedding and anything else that we could possibly need. They even told me that when I had a baby, that Alice wanted to do all of the shopping for it. It was going to be impossible to tell Alice no.

Yes, we have no child yet. Neither of us really desires for a child right now, and our parents breathing down our necks about it doesn't help. We still need to concentrate on marriage first, and the other ten million things that we still need to get figured out as well.

It's truly amazing that after all this time together; we still love each other as much as we do. I only hope that someday we will be able to make our relationship even stronger than it is now. Whether that be marriage, a baby, moving to the city, who knows. All I know is that I love Joshua Black and he loves me, Elizabeth Cullen.

As I worked on my school-work, the phone began to ring. I picked it up and sighed, because I knew who it was likely to be.

"Hello?" The tone of my voice was a bit sarcastic, but how else was I supposed to pick up the phone with those stupid werewolves calling all the time.

"Elizabeth, is something wrong?!" Oh! It was my mother!

"No, not at all!" The tone in my voice changed immediately. "How are you, Mom?"

"I'm doing fine. I just wanted to call and say congratulations!" Of course she would already know about our house being all paid off, due to my family's special 'gifts'.

"Thanks, Mom. I can't believe that it's actually ours now. It seems like we just moved in." Even though we didn't have tons of stuff, we still had boxes lying around in one of the rooms of stuff we hadn't bothered unpacking. We had never planned to live in the house too long, so we found it unnecessary to unpack everything.

"I think we need to celebrate. Don't you?"

"I suppose we could. I don't think we have anything going on this evening. I'll check with Josh when he-" Just as I spoke, he walked into the house. "Well, he's actually home now."

"Great! How about if we take you out to dinner tonight?" My mom seemed overly excited about the whole ordeal.

"Uhm, sure! We'll come over around six thirt-"

"NONSENSE! We'll come pick you up. I love you, dear!" Click.

I hung up the phone and sighed.

"Who was that, Liz?" Josh shut the door behind him and tossed his keys onto the counter.

"My mom. She wants to take us out for dinner to celebrate." I set the phone on the table I was working at and got up to give Josh a kiss. When I turned around, Josh surprised me by already standing there and gave me the kiss I was going to give to him.

"Well, okay then. If they insist." He pulled away smiling and then rustled up my hair a bit. Josh plopped himself down on the couch and let out a long, relieved sigh. "God, it feels good to have this place paid off."

I jumped over the couch back and plopped down onto him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled. Our moment together in each other's arms was ruined when the phone rang. Josh picked it up and groaned when he hung up.

"I'm sorry…they need me."

I let out a disgusted sigh as I sat up to let him go. Before he left, he kissed me on my forehead and made me a promise.

"Someday we'll get out of this town, away from all of them, and we can be together without the interruptions of the outside world. I promise."

"Just please be back before 6:30."

He nodded as he left our house. As much as I loved Josh, it pained me to know that he had other commitments, probably commitments more important than those he had to me. And even as close as we were to each other, those commitments only tore us apart.

**(Sequel time! I wrote this chapter the next day after I finished Dreaming Again! I'm so addicted to this story, the characters…plus I already have a few ideas lined up for this story. I'm also going to do my best to keep these chapters a bit longer than those of DA, but no promises! I hope you all enjoy I'm In Love With You as much as you did with Dreaming Again!)**


	2. Dinner

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 2

I had no idea where my parents wanted to take us for dinner, so I decided to dress as if I was going to a party: simple black pants with a black top and a silver necklace with a heart pendant that had both my birthstone and Joshua's inside (a diamond and an opal), along with a pair of black sandals. The dark color of my clothes made the bright, fiery color of my hair shine out even more.

When it was finally 6:30, my parents arrived right away, but there was still no sign of Joshua. I grabbed my purse and tossed my cell phone in it and grabbed the house keys, walking out the door and locking it behind me. My parents got out of their car and came up to greet me.

My parents were the two most beautiful beings on the planet, besides Josh. Their love for each other sparkled just as beautifully in their topaz eyes, signaling that they had just gone out for a hunt. It was amazing to believe that they were my parents. They looked even younger than I. I often told a lie to those I spoke to about my parents being deceased, explaining that Edward was my brother and Bella is his girlfriend. Calling them by their first name was very odd, but I had to say their names in public. I don't think I'd enjoy explaining why my parents appeared so young.

"Congratulations, Elizabeth!" My father captured me in his cold arms and gently patted me on the back. I then gave my mother a hug and she kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks, Dad- I mean, Edward…" I chuckled nervously and looked down the street to see if Josh was approaching in the car.

"We're so proud of you, dear. We just HAVE to take you out to dinner!" My mother was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, I definitely appreciate it, Mo- Bella…but why take us to dinner if you aren't...hungry?" My parents never ate the food you and I are used to. They preferred bear, mountain lion, pretty much whatever was in the forests of Washington (or wherever the heck they went) when it was time to hunt.

"I'm sure you and Josh are hungry, and we're celebrating the fact that you paid off your house will nearly no help from us." My father nodded as he put an arm around my mother's waist.

"Yep…I am hungry…ha ha…" If Josh didn't arrive within the next ten minutes, he and I were going to have a talk. I knew that the werewolf business was very important to him, but it got to be old when it was all he did.

"See, I told you this whole werewolf thing wouldn't wor-Ooh!" My father whispered in my mother's ear, but I could still hear it. Even if my father was literally made of stone, my mother sure knew how to slap someone, and leave a mark, too.

"Your fath…Edward doesn't really mean that, Elizabeth. I mean…we're all a little late for something every once in a while, right?" My mother was the master at making someone feel better, but it wasn't really working at that exact moment.

Before I could respond, our car came zooming down the street and hit the brakes without slowing down right in front of our house. Josh immediately got out of the car and slammed the door behind him.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry…I didn't realize-"

"Josh, not now. We'll talk about it later." I reached up to give him a kiss and then I took his hand in mine and dragged him towards my parents' car. They murmured their greetings to each other and then we drove off to our dinner. The entire car ride, the windows were rolled down, due to the 'horrible smell' that everyone else smelled on each other, but remained unnoticed by my puny little nose. Josh continuously tried to apologize to me about being late, but I continuously told him that we would discuss it later. It was a time to celebrate, not argue about being home in time for dinner.

I wasn't surprised to find out that we were going to Port Angeles for a fancy dinner for four (well, it was actually for two) and the hostess and waitress both eyed my father and Josh, which earned them evil glares from both my mother and I.

About halfway through our meal, my father spoke up. Our dinner had remained rather silent throughout, due to the tension that sat between Josh and I.

"So, Joshua…when do you plan on popping the question?"

This caused me to drop my fork and start choking on the piece of ravioli I was in the middle of digesting. Josh choked a bit on his glass of water, but nothing as dramatic as my little scene.

"Oh, uh…well…we haven't really discussed that lately…." I could tell he was caught of guard by the question.

"Ah, is that so?" Why did my parents have to be so pushy about our marital situation? "Well, that is a disappointment…"

"And why is it such a disappointment?" I spoke now, for I was truly curious about why he had brought it up so randomly.

"It's just that you and Josh have been together for seven years…and there is yet to be any major progression in your relationship. I mean, yes, you do live together. But you've yet to marry or have a child or…" My father stopped there.

"Edward, we're just taking our time. You and Bella were married fresh out of high school and then you had your child not long after. Josh and I want to take our time with these things." It was weird addressing them by their first names and calling myself just 'their child'.

"I realize that…but seven years, Elizabeth, is quite a long time."

"Can we just drop it, please? When we're ready to get married, we'll get married, we'll have a damn baby, we'll move out of this damn town and we'll all die eventually!" I tossed my napkin from my lap and onto my plate, grabbed my purse, and headed out of the restaurant. I sat outside on a small bench and just closed my eyes and blinked back my tears. I was startled when I felt an arm go around my waist and pulled me close to their body, though I knew exactly who it was when he began to calm me with a soothing 'shh'.

"Would you like to go home, Elizabeth?" Josh ran his fingers through my hair and spoke in a soft whisper.

"Yes." I got up and quickly tossed Josh onto my back and ran home. I had no desire to drive home with my parents, and even though carrying Josh on my back became more and more of a struggle as he got taller and heavier, it was still like carrying a feather. When we got home, Josh carried me to our bedroom and set me down on our bed. He then went around and lay down on the other side and pulled me close to him. I didn't intend to cry, but I could feel the soft, wet tears crawling down my cheek.

"Why can't we ever just have… an hour…where we can just be alone and no one else bothers us about getting married or school…or some werewolf thing…?" If everything would just stop for an hour a day, life would be perfect.

"Because the forces of the outside are strong, my apprentice." This caused me to have a giggle fit. Even when everything seemed so wrong, Josh knew exactly what to do to make it right.

"Elizabeth," Josh began, "I really am sorry about today. I didn't intend to be gone that long. I tried to get out of there every chance I got…and then dinner with your parents just made it seem worse…" I turned to face him and placed my hand over his mouth.

"I forgive you. But…it just seems like you're gone all the time, and when we're together, it always seems like my parents are there and bother us about marriage, or I'm doing stuff for school."

"Don't worry. Someday…someday all of that will go away. We'll be happily married and we'll be away from this town and our lives will be peaceful. Just me and you and nothing else to bother us."

He gave me a gentle, but passionate kiss and then we fell asleep in each other's arms, just the two of us, with nothing to bother us, just as I dreamed our future would be someday.

**(Hope you enjoyed that chapter!)**


	3. Never Again

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 3

As I slept, I had the most beautiful dream. It was the reality I often fantasized, except the dream was even better.

Josh and I lived in a city with a beautiful, spacious house that had the greenest grass, the most vibrantly colored flowers and the purest, cleanest pond with a small waterfall. It was like a mirror image of our meadow. We had two cars, one for each of us. Mine was the petite, red car, while Josh drove a decently sized silver truck with a backseat in it.

In my dream, I ran into the house carrying my master's degree, a sign I had graduated from a university. I was greeted first by my children: a ten-year old girl with the same fiery redness in her hair as mine, and a seven-year old boy, who looked exactly like his father, the same black locks and soft, sandy colored skin.

Next, I was greeted by my loving husband, Joshua Black. He picked me up in his arms and swung me around, giving me a loving kiss upon my lips. We were both humans. FULL humans. None of the half-vampire or werewolf crap. Just a happily married couple with two children to call their own and a beautiful life to go on top of it all.

"Elizabeth, you are the love of my life." Josh spoke in the softest voice possible, but after all it was a dream.

"Oh, Josh…" As I leaned in to kiss him, I saw him walking away. Everything was falling down in front of my eyes. The children collapsed, the house collapsed, Josh collapsed. Everything started to catch flame nearly immediately. I was losing everything I held dear to me.

And then I woke up.

I seemed to be panting and crying. I no longer felt tired, nor did I feel like I was in my own bed anymore. I was amazingly startled when I felt an arm on my shoulder. I screamed bloody murder as soon as I felt the hot skin of someone else touch my cool skin.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay? What's wrong, honey?"

I let out a deep breathe. It was only Josh. Why was I so…jumpy?

"I…don't…want to…lose you…" I choked out between sobs.

"Elizabeth, I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

I turned around and buried myself against his chest, his arms surrounding me with the warmth and protection I needed. As I continued to sob, I hoped I would fall asleep. But I never did. I just laid there in Josh's arms and cried all night long. And Josh never fell asleep. He stayed awake the whole night trying to calm me, even though he was unsuccessful.

It wasn't until around 3 AM, I stopped crying. I got up and out of his arms and let out a deep breathe.

"Go to bed, Josh. I'll be back in a few minutes…I'm going to call my mom…"

"Okay, Elizabeth. I can stay awake if you-"

"No." I bent down and gave him a kiss. "You need to sleep." I walked out of the room and grabbed the phone as soon as I could find it. I dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" It was my mother who picked up, obviously confused about why I was calling so early in the morning.

"Mom…something weird is happening to me…I had the most wonderful dream…but then it ended horribly and I woke up sobbing and panting…and I just spent the last ump-teen hours crying…and I tried to fall asleep…but I don't feel tired and it feels like I can never sleep again…" I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks again.

"Oh no…" I could hear my mother calling Carlisle over.

"What?"

"Elizabeth? This is Carlisle…"

"What's happening?" What was going on?!  
"Elizabeth…when you were changing before…the werewolf bite didn't completely stop the transformation…it only stalled the transformation and, well…slowly but surely…I think you'll become immortal…"

"How long have you known this?" Not only was I shocked at the news…but how did he know this so well?

"Since you were bitten…"

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?! SO NOW I'M GOING TO BECOME IMMORTAL AND YOU'VE ALREADY KNOWN?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" I was furious.

"We didn't want to scare you or-"

"YOU DIDN'T WANT TO SCARE ME?! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? YOU THINK I WOULDN'T BE SCARED WHEN IT WAS ACTUALLY HAPPENING TO ME? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?! I MEAN NOW I WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO SLEEP AND WHAT NEXT, I CAN'T EAT? AM I GOING TO GROW FANGS? AM I GOING TO WANT TO EAT JOSH?"

"Elizabeth, please…you might still be able to eat normal food to crave your longing for blood…it happens sometimes…"

"I…don't…want…to hear it…" I immediately hung up the phone and threw it on the floor. My legs gave out underneath me as I began to fall apart. My sobs were even louder than they had been when I woke up from my dream. I heard the sound of rapidly moving footsteps and then I felt Josh try and pick me up. He held me in his arms and carried me to our bed. He didn't let go of me when we sat on the bed, but he cradled me in his arms.

"Would you like to sleep?" He spoke in a smooth, quiet voice.

His question only made me break into more tears. I would never be able to sleep again. Never again…

"Elizabeth, what's wrong? Please tell me. I don't want to see you sad."

I could barely speak, but I tried anyway.

"I'm…becoming…" I couldn't say anything else without sobbing, but Josh knew exactly what I wanted to say.

My dream would never come true. We would never be humans. We would never have adorable children with a gorgeous house in a big city.

"Elizabeth, we may be a werewolf and a vampire…but no matter what we will always have each other forever. However long we live, we'll always be together."

I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to be a vampire. I wanted to be a human, and I had no clue of how much longer I would be able to fulfill my want.

**(O.M.G. I got a lot of anger out writing this chapter. I feel like I'm being so mean to them…but I had to do it. PLEASE let me know what you think should happen. Even if I don't reply to your reviews, I still read them all.**

**Man…I cried while I wrote this chapter! -wipes eyes- )**


	4. Working No More

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 4

It was so hard not being able to sleep. I never felt tired…but just the fact that something so human had slipped out of my hands…I didn't feel mortal anymore. I didn't feel like Elizabeth Cullen anymore. There was only one thing that would keep me in a sane mind-set.

And that thing is Josh.

Whenever Josh would go to sleep, I would lie in bed with him and close my eyes. Josh's steadily breathing and the thoughts I would still think of about our happy future often led me to the illusion that I was asleep. His warm, comforting arms would always be around me. Sometimes too tight when he was having a bad dream, though.

I always giggled whenever Josh talked in his sleep. Sometimes he said my name, sometimes he would be cursing at other members of his pack, and often he would just mumble about silly things like 'butter' and 'applesauce'.

But one night, Josh muttered something unexpected.

"Eli-bet will you marry m-…" The rest was lost by loud snoring.

I knew he was asleep, but I felt compelled to answer. It was the question I'd always wanted to hear. Even though I knew my answer…we weren't ready for that. So even if Josh was sleeping, I decided to answer.

"Someday, my love." I gave him a gentle peck on his forehead and then I went back to my 'sleeping'.

A small number of days later, Josh came home with a surprise.

"Elizabeth? I'm home…"

I looked up at the clock. He normally wasn't home on a work day until around five, but it was only two.

"Why aren't you at work, hun?"

"Well, uhm…I quit."

Whoa. This was a big surprise.

"You quit?" I shut down my laptop and walked into the kitchen, where Josh was standing. "Why?" I was trying not to sound angry. Even though my parents paid for my school, Josh's job paid for groceries, gas and anything else we needed.

"Because…I was saving up for something…and now that I've got enough money for it, I don't need to work anymore."

He never told me he was saving up for anything.

"Josh…how are we supposed to pay for groceries? How are we going to…oh Josh!" I didn't know what to say anymore!

"Trust me, Elizabeth. I wouldn't have done this if I didn't have a reason. Just think, we can be together more."

"I know…I know…and I'm glad, because I love you…but just make sure you made the right decision."

"Trust me, this is the right decision." He bent down and pressed his lips to mine. When was the last time we kissed like this? I tossed my arms around his neck and felt the ground disappear from the ground beneath me. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and mid-back.

Like all kisses we share, we were sad when it had to end.

"Elizabeth…how about we go to Port Angeles for dinner tonight?" He smiled hopefully, eagerly.

"Well, I suppose we could. What's the occasion?"

"You'll find out when we get there. Make sure you wear your most beautiful dress."

"Okay…but I don't know what looks beautiful on me…would you care to help me?" I batted my eyes innocently.

"It would be my pleasure, dah-ling." He sweeped me off the ground and carried me in his arms so we could decide on our attire for the evening.

And little did I know that this was the dinner that would change our lives.

**(Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter! I would have made it longer…but I decided to leave you all on a cliff hanger! HA HA HA HA HA. XD Heh heh heh…I'm evil.)**


	5. The Proposal

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 5

I knew exactly which dress Josh was going to choose and I guessed correctly. He chose the simplest dress of all. It was black, knee length, and actually had sleeves. Josh told me I didn't need a fancy dress or makeup to look gorgeous. Along with my dress, I had a small black purse, some black sandals and the same heart shaped necklace with our birthstones that I wore whenever I left the house.

The drive to Port Angeles was amazing. It was still day time, and the sun was actually shining. We had the sunroof of the car open the whole drive there and as we drove, we listened to our favorite songs and sang along in our horrid singing voices, just like we always did.

But Josh was acting odd. He seemed nervous, like he was expecting something but he wasn't sure when to expect it. His posture seemed tense as he drove, and his hands were gripping onto the steering wheel. It almost seemed like was in a hurry.

When we finally arrived at the restaurant, there was already a table for two waiting for us that had a vase of flowers on it and two glasses of champagne. Josh and I weren't heavy drinkers, but when it was time to celebrate something, there was always alcohol around. It was impossible not to have a drink.

I was still shocked to find the champagne and flowers there. The flowers appeared to be red roses from a distance, but as we got closer I could fully identify them as roses.

Everyone else was staring at us like they were expecting something to happen. I wasn't exactly fond of being the center of attention, but for some reason these people could not just take their eyes off of us. And it wasn't just men staring. Women were staring as well, so there was a reason other than drooling males for the many pairs of eyes staring over at us.

Once we were seated, the watchers started whispering to each other.

"Josh, what's going on?" This all seemed a bit odd…

"Hmm? Oh…nothing." He cleared his throat and muttered something loud enough for me to hear. "…yet…"

"What does that mean?" I picked up my menu and began searching for what I wanted to eat. We only came to this restaurant when my parents brought us…I wasn't sure if we would have enough money to pay for this since Josh quit his job…

After we ordered, everyone seemed to calm down and stop watching us, but I could feel their eyes glancing over to us every once in a while.

"Why can't this people just stop staring at us?" I whispered to Josh.

"Maybe they're waiting for something interesting to happen…" His voice trailed off as his eyes scanned the restaurant nervously.

"You're acting very strange tonight…are you okay?" I reached across the table and took his hand in mine. A few more people started staring at us.

"Uh, well, yes? I mean…yes. Yes. I. Am. Fine." He smiled with a nervous chuckle and pulled his hand away from mine. What was his problem tonight?

"Okay then…" After a few more minutes of silence, our food arrived. I didn't realize that the portions were so large until I stared at my plate of ravioli. Were there always so many or was I just psyching myself out about stupid things? Josh's nervousness was making me feel a bit worryful.

As we ate our dinner, I felt something hard in my teeth. I bit down on it rather hard, causing a sharp pain in my teeth.

"Ow! What the hell…" I bent my head down so I could pull whatever it was out of my mouth. When I sat up and saw what it was, my mouth just dropped open.

It was ring. It had four round diamonds going around it and a heart-shaped one in the middle. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Before I knew it, Josh was next to my chair, kneeling down on one knee.

"Elizabeth Marie Cullen…"

"Oh my God…" Tears began to swell up in my eyes. Josh took the ring from my hand and slid it onto my ring finger.

"Will you marry me?"

The entire restaurant started whispering to each other in excitement. I was able to hear some people say 'is she going to say yes' and 'this is so adorable'.

"Joshua Black, of course I'll marry you." Then, the restaurant broke out in a huge 'AWWWWWWWWWWW'.

"Okay…good…." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Did you think I would say no?" I giggled quietly. I was amazed I could speak at all! I was still mesmerized by the fact that Josh and I had gone from boyfriend and girlfriend to being engaged.

"Well…I had my doubts…"

"Josh! Is that why you've been acting so weird?"

"Yes…" He stood up and started walking back to his chair. I immediately stood up and forced him to turn back around to face me.

"How could you think so stupidly?" I stood up on my tiptoes and gently pressed my lips upon his.

Josh was no longer just my boyfriend, just someone I lived with.

Josh was now going to be my husband, someone I would be forever bound together with in matrimony.

**(-giggle- -giggle- -giggle- **

**-giggle-**

**XD I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Send me your ideas for what you think should happen next! I have ideas for future chapters…but not the next chapter! EEK!)**


	6. Volturi

AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 6

I couldn't wait to call my parents and tell them the news. They had been nagging us for so long about marriage; I knew they'd just be absolutely thrilled. The whole drive home, all I could do was squeal and say 'Oh my God'. I looked at the ring on my finger and couldn't believe that it was mine.

"Josh, how could you afford this?"

"I told you, I was saving up for this night and once I had finally gotten enough money to pay for it, plus still have plenty of money to live on before we move to the city." He smiled widely.

"You're amazing. And very good at keeping secrets, I might add." When we finally got home, I raced to the phone and dialed my parents' number.

"Hello?" It was Esme. Normally whenever I called, my parents were the ones to pick up.

"Esme! Are my parents there?"

"Yes, dear, but I'm afraid that they're terribly busy."

"But this is important! I need to tell them that-"

"I'm sorry. Call back later, Elizabeth." Click.

What could be so important that they didn't have time to talk to me? I knew right away that something strange was going on.

"That was a short conversation." Josh said as he flipped on the light switch.

"Yeah…and an odd one, too." I hung up the phone and grabbed the car keys.

"Elizabeth, where are you going?"

"To my parents' house. Something strange is happening and I need to know what." I opened the door and walked out of it.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I stopped in my tracks. Then, I turned around and shook my head.

"You need some sleep, Josh." I gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I love you"

"Love you, too…" Josh closed the door and then I got into the car. But then I realized that going on foot would be much faster, so I tossed the keys into the house and ran off.

When I got there, all of the cars were there, and all of the lights in the house were on. Not bothering to knock or ring the doorbell, I opened the door at let myself in. Everyone was standing around the dining room table, obviously constructing a plan of some sort. They were shocked to see me walk into the house.

"Elizabeth? Why are you here?" It was my mother who asked.

"Because I wanted to tell you something over the phone…but you were obviously too busy. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Elizabeth. You should go home and get some sl-" She sighed, remembering that I don't sleep anymore. "Just…go home…"

"Come on! What is going on? Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because we think it'd be best if you weren't involved." It was my father who spoke.

"Oh my g…what is going ON?! TELL ME!" I didn't know why I was so angry.

No one else knew why I was so angry either.

"It's the Volturi," Alice said, "They're coming for you."

"Me? What have I done wrong?" Greaaaat.

"It's because you're such an…let's see, how did they put it…" said Carlisle, "Ah. They said you were such an 'odd specimen'."

"They're coming to take me away? I'm not going."

"No. They don't want to take you away. They either want you dead or a full vampire."

I couldn't believe it.

"Okay. I'm leaving. Anything else you want to tell me about?"

"We're thinking of asking the werewolves to help us, just like the last time."

Now Josh was going to be involved?!

"Alright. Keep me posted on anything else that might involve my death." Before I walked out of the door, I stopped.

"Oh, by the way. Josh proposed to me, and I said yes. Of course, you're probably too busy to care." And then I ran out the door and went home.

When I got home, there was a note on the door that said:

_Elizabeth,_

_Emergency with pack. Be back later tonight._

_Love you,_

_Josh_

This was ridiculous. How could such a wonderful night turn into such a disaster? The Volturi were coming for me, and my family and Josh were involved now. What else could possibly go wrong?

**( A couple of people suggested Volturi involvement, so here it is! I've still got a few other ideas up my sleeves, and I feel like such a maniac for writing so much!**

**I think I should give shout outs to four people. These four people are always reviewing and giving me good ideas and making me happy!**

**mazatrix isstrange, Blood Filled Tears, passion143j.c. & starbuck49.**

**YAYY! Do you want to be shouted out to? Leave a review saying so!)**


	7. Cravings

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 7

All I could do when came home was cry. It seemed like a foolish thing to do, but what was I supposed to do if I couldn't sleep? I could feel the loss of sleep taking a toll on my brain, but not my body. Mind over matter, I suppose.

I didn't like how I felt. I truly despised feeling so down on myself. Nothing was my fault. The part of me that was becoming a monster was just the way I was born. I couldn't change it.

I had almost completely forgotten about being engaged. The anger that pulsed through my body had completely washed my thoughts of anything happy that was happening to me. It truly was amazing how I could go from absolutely thrilled to completely distraught in less than a few hours.

But I pushed all of the anger out of my thoughts and turned my attention to my beautiful ring. MY ring. I could hardly believe that this ring was mine. It's completely mind boggling how you can admire something so beautiful and gorgeous and then when you have something maybe less expensive or less shiny that was given to you as a gift from a loved one…that more expensive and shinier thing just seems like trash. I had always admired the girls I would overhear talking about their weddings and how much their rings cost, but now it seemed like they had nothing compared to what I had.

Maybe I was being a bit too...self-assured. But I couldn't lie to myself. I couldn't envy girls any longer because they had something I didn't have. I have everything I could possibly long for. I have a fiancé who loves me, I have a roof over my head, I have a supportive family and I have the knowledge I need.

Perhaps there was one thing I could be jealous of other girls about.

The fact that they were human. The fact that they were able to sleep and age. The fact that they would die someday.

Would I ever die?

I mean, Josh was somewhat immortal as well…but would he die before I ever had a chance at dying? I didn't want to think about it, but these were truly issues that would come upon us at one point or another in our lives.

I didn't realize how long I had gotten lost in my own thoughts. It almost felt I had fallen asleep. When I transferred my gaze over to the clock, I was surprised that it read 2:13 AM. Had I really been dreaming for that long?

Then I realized that Josh still wasn't home, and it worried me. All of these problems were because of me. Just because the stupid Volturi didn't feel an 'odd specimen' like me should be in existence. Dead or a full vampire? Why isn't human a choice?

I needed to stop thinking. I got up and searched our kitchen pantry for something sweet. I was more than pleased when I discovered that we had some Hostess Cupcakes. I furiously tore the wrapper open and began devouring the treat. It tasted so good…I had to have another. I ripped that wrapper open and scarfed that cake down as well.

"Mmmm…" I had muttered.

Cake after cake, I only kept shoving them into my mouth…like a hungry wolf on the hunt who had just found a group of rabbits or something.

"Elizabeth?"

The light in the kitchen flickered on and Josh came approaching into the house from the outside. He was surprised to find me surrounded by Cupcake wrappers.

"Oh…hello…" I finished the last bite of the cake I was currently enjoying and tossed the empty boxes and cake wrappers into our trash can.

"Carlisle told me you'd soon do this…"

"Do what?"

"Well…for some reason instead of hunting…when you get hungry you'll crave sweets." Josh shrugged.

"What? That's stup-" I stopped talking and began thinking. If I had to eat sweets instead of hunting…that meant I was becoming more and more of a vampire every second.

"Oh my God…I don't want…." I already felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Elizabeth, baby…don't cry." Josh ran up to me and pulled me into his arms. "Shh…don't cry."

I tried to stop myself…but I couldn't. The tears and sobs just came out. My happy feeling had been ruined because I am a vampire. I'm not yet a full one…but I sure felt as cold and lifeless as if I was.

Josh picked me up and carried me into our bedroom and lied down with me on our bed.

"Elizabeth…if I could I would rip the entire vampire out of you. Even if it made you the most hideous being on earth, I would do it. I don't like seeing you like this. So…miserable."

"I'm not miserable. I have you.  
"Yes, but I'm not enough. You're only happy when you're with me. If I leave you for…for three seconds anymore you just seem so sad."

"Then don't leave me anymore." I leaned in to give him a kiss. He kissed me back in a soft, romantic way. I felt his arm grip my back and push me into him as our kiss only deepened. I moaned softly, but not loud enough to be heard. I didn't realize how...wild we were. Our clothes were being ripped off of each other like they were on fire, like we were on fire.

It was the most amazing feeling in the world. I didn't know how magical…how wonderful it would feel to be in a moment like this with the one you loved. I pulled Josh's face away from mine at one moment to say something to him.

"I love you, Joshua…" My voice sounded a bit scraggly, but I could barely keep up with my thoughts, let alone my words.

"And I love you." His voice was as jagged and uneven as mine, but he used a soft, sultry tone that made it almost irresistible to not listen.

It was the best night of my life, but neither of us knew it was the night that was going to cause many more problems in our life that we were ready for.

**(Hee hee. :D**

**I'm sorry I haven't written all week! I've been sick and I've barely been on my computer all week. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I can write more this weekend.**

**And yes. If you're thinking they did what you think they did, they probably did. I suck at writing romantic scenes so I hope you got what I was trying to show you…did you:O )**


	8. The Game

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 8

"Yeah, I know, Mom."

"I wish that all this didn't have to happen now, though."

My mom called me to congratulate us on our engagement. Of course, this whole Volturi thing was occupying everyone's minds when I announced it, so it wasn't able to sink in to anyone's brain that I would soon be Elizabeth Marie Cullen Black. I had no intentions of dropping Cullen from my name.

"Do you think I plan for these things to happen when they do?"

"Of course I don't, dear…but it only makes the situation ten times more complicated than it would normally be."

"No, really?" I let out a sigh of frustration.

It had been a few days since Josh and I had had our little…romp…and as the days continued to pass, I realized more and more how much of a mistake it had been. Not only was I still having the issues of becoming a vampire and dealing with the fact the Volturi might come at any moment, I had to deal with the issue that I was most likely pregnant.

"Well, your father and I are going to go out hunting. Good luck, sweetheart."

"Love you, Mom." I hung up the phone and groaned loudly.

"Are you okay, Elizabeth?" Josh walked into the room, the tone of his voice filled with worry.

"I don't know…"

"Are you worried about that?" I knew exactly what 'that' was.

"Yes. I'm afraid that I'm going to become a vampire at any moment…I'm afraid that the Volturi will randomly turn up on our doorstep unannounced…and I'm afraid about that consequences of 'that'."

"Well…I have an idea. Let's play a game." He sat down on the couch next to me and brought his arms around me.

"A game?"

"Yes. It's called 'Pretend Elizabeth Isn't A Vampire, The Volturi Aren't After Her, And Josh Isn't A Werewolf'."

"Ooh…I like the sound of this game." I giggled softly.

"Okay. Let's start." Josh paused for a moment and started the game. "Elizabeth Marie Cullen Black just woke up from her nap. She has been very tired lately because…"

"Because she is pregnant with a baby boy and she was recently married. As she awoke from her nap, Josh walked in the door carrying…"

"Carrying a large vase of flowers and the papers saying that they have paid off their humongous, beautiful house in the middle of the city and a large paycheck from his high paying job, as well as…"

"A letter from Elizabeth's completely human family saying that all is well in the small town of Forks and that their family friend, Josh's father, Jacob, has recently been coming over often to play cards as the men of the house watch football and drink beer. Also, Alice and Jasper's children are growing up well, as are Emmett and Rosalie's children. Not only did she receive a letter, but Elizabeth's handsome husband also came in carrying a…"

"A huge chocolate cake with the words 'I Love You' written all over the cake, along with some frosting hearts."

"And they lived happily ever after…" I leaned back against Josh and closed my eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

"Maybe that isn't exactly a non-fictional story…but I think some of that can come true." Josh gently kissed my forehead.

"Oh? And which parts?"  
"The part about the city, and the marriage, and the pregnancy…and the living happily ever after."

"I hope so. But you know what scares me the most?" I opened my eyes to gaze into his.

"What's that?"

"I'm scared that I'll become a full vampire before I have the baby."

Josh was quiet for a moment, as was I. I could tell he was thinking.

"Well…we'll just see what we can do to prevent that. Okay?"

"Okay."

I closed my eyes and continued dreaming about our happily ever after life; a life I knew would never be a dream come true.

**(Shouts to Melody Cullen, xxDeath's Daughterxx and Kimiaa!! I've seen you guys posting lots of reviews and stuff lately and I thank you for it! It's amazing to have so many fans. Do I really write THAT well?**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter!)**


	9. Author's Note

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter, you guys!**

**I am in such a writer's block. Whenever I think about writing more, it's about a fanfic I have thoughts about writing in the future. I feel so bad that I haven't done a new chapter for like…2 weeks? EEK!**

**How about this: you guys review and tell me if you want to know what's going to happen in the rest of the fanfiction if I was to actually finish, or you can wait forever for me to fall out of this writer's block. **

**I really hate to do this…but I've just totally lost my interest in this specific story. I have TONS of ideas in my mind for other stories though.**

**What do you guys think? Please review!**


	10. shifty

Okay, so I had an idea

Okay, so I had an idea. What would you guys think about me restarting 'I'm In Love With You'? I feel really bad for leaving you all hanging since I know so many of you really like the story. So if you think I should restart it, please review saying so and maybe you can give me some ideas and input, starting off from the end of 'Dreaming Again'. :D


End file.
